


Turning To The Joy

by icarusisfalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: Steve was the motherhen of the team. Making sure they eat, slept, exercised, etc. And they weren't complaining, with how all of their childhoods went.





	1. Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I'm breaking my rules.
> 
> I noally only do fluff for my ultimate stans so yeah, but I wanted to make a motherhen best mom Steve fic sooo
> 
> Little noteeeeeee
> 
> There are tiny tiny mentions of periods/blood from periods so if you don't like that, skip over Wanda's part. K?

Wanda didn't have alot of memory from her childhood.

Other than her parents death, she has no memory whatsoever. She really loved when Steve mother-hen'd her because she was missing that figure for most of her life.

There were the things Steve did that no other stereotyoical man would. Like listen to Wanda rant about girls. Brush and style her hair. Help her choose aesthetic and amazing looking outfits. Help her with history, art, music and language homework.

And carry around pads and tampons.

He didn't keep it in his pocket, but in a bag he kept on his back most of the time. It was almost as if he had a second sense, because he always told her to go put one in 3 minutes before they even start.

When she grew a slight obsession for this cute girl at her highschool, Steve would listen to her rant about them. The funny thing was, when Wanda came out to him as lesbian, he also told her he personally likes 'em both and came out to her too.

When wanda wanted to go out with her girlfriend, he would curl her hair, making it look amazing. He would help her choose out fashionable outfits that poeple complimented her about too.

He also helped her with her history, geography, art, music and language homework. Geography he helped her learn more about places and cultures that he learned from travelling during the war. And language, he helped her with 8 different languages, not only for school, but when she went undercover during her occasional mission.

All in All, Wanda loved him, and he loved her. Wanda has never appreciated Steve being the father and mother figure in her life more.

 

 


	2. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,,,this is where we realize, I have writers block foe this book, though if you actually read this book, you can give me prompts to write for the characters.
> 
> Peter Parker  
> Tony Stark  
> Bruce Banner  
> Clint Barton  
> Thor Odinson  
> Loki Laufeyson  
> Pietro
> 
> If I'm feeling it, even some X-Men...

Steve was great.

He had been intoxicated from some alcohol Tony gave him, saying it'd help him calm down.

It helped a little too well, in fact he fell asleep when it did happen. He had been tired for a while now, resulting in him being a slight insomniac.

Being the Hulk was hard, bevabec he can't play board games and lose, he can do anything competitive and lose or else he'd hulk out.

But Steve? Steve had been crazy helpful. He had been cooking and cleaning and sending Bruce off to bed when he needed it, noting how exhausted he looked as he did.

Bruce was really thankful for him, doing peacefull things in the lab, like drawing or playing the piano, Tony oddly placed in his lab. It's not even like he plays it.

He was working on a microscopic circuit board on the new weapon they found during an alien attack, when he pulled a wire too hard, yanking it all the way back out.

He slammed the tweezers on the table, growling in anger, when he felt Steve hug him from behind. He leant back into the hug, smiling a little as he calmed down. He turned and hugged Steve back, burying his face in Steve's shoulder and inhaling the comforting scent of warm wood, apple pie and freedom.

"Thanks" he murmured after a while, pulling back only to be picked up and carried out the lab. "Eep!"

"No problemo" Steve said carrying Bruce into the elevator and to his floor. Bruce rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why are you carrying me to my floor" the scientist asked.

"So you can sleep" Steve said before carrying him into his bedroom. Bruce already worked in his pajamas, so he just lied in the bed. 

Steve tabbed the end of the sheet pulling it up and other Bruce before pulling he comforter up too. "Goodnight" 

Steve kissed Bruce's forehead like he was a little child from a movie, and whispered a quiet "goodnight" before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

"I love you Dad"

 

 


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s literally Thor and Steve being cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise you turn back here if you don’t like StevexThor not Mpreg.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Petey-pie!"

 

'Aww fuck' Peter inwardly cursed, waiting for his Merc boyfriend to get to him. He had a starkbucks cup in his hand, his Mac in his other after finishing some online work.

 

Technically he had been freaking out about how to be a good boyfriend, and his awesome mother hen of a best friend Steve, otherwise known as mother, really knocked some sense into him.

 

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Rogers" Steve called out his name.

 

"My name's not Rogers, Steve" Peter muttered, genuinely scared of angry Steve.

 

What happened last month was something to not be ever repeated. He shivers violently at the mere thought. Flash, a had been annoying him and Steve literally almost killed Flash.

 

The _gun_ in his hand was grabbed quickly by Thor who picked Steve up easily and crushed the gun. Steve beat on Thor’s back, threatening to do..bodily harm to Flash and since then, Flash left him alone.

 

"Fix your tone young man, you're practically my son-THOR PUT ME DOWN!" Thor had bounded up behind Steve and grabbed him up, pregnant belly protruding Thor's hands.

 

Normally, he wouldn't be pregnant but since he's married to the god of fertility as well as thunder, that's something it comes with. Nonetheless Steve talks about "peanut" all the time, everyone in the tower just started referring to him as nut.

 

You see it’s funny, because...nut’s another term for..... you get the point!

 

"Steve?" Thor whispers and their conversation is lost to his ears, but he nearly winces in pity when he sees Thor pout and kiss Steve one last time, before putting him down.

 

" _Ahem_ ,” Peter clears his throat in an attempt to get their attention, and Steve continues.” Anyways, it's clear that you guys love each other, and if you want it to escalate and turn into...more do it."

 

"But what if he doesn't want to" Peter says and twiddles his thumbs nervously.

 

"Look Pete, I love you alot, but you're really oblivious" Steve said sweetly but gave him sad eyes. He got up and hugged Pete’s head to his growing stomach and Peter could feel little peanut kicking.

 

"Comes from the man who didn't notice the cat in front of the TV" Thor retorts smiling as Steve sputtered.

"It was off and she camouflaged really well with it, Thor, oh yeah can you go and get her please" Steve pouted at his husband. Thor leant over the chair and pecked him on the lips before going to try and find their cat. 

 

"Anyways, how do I bring this up to him" Peter grumbles from his position.

 

"Like you would normally"

 

"...Da-Steve I'm desperate here" Peter cuts himself off narrowly ignoring the smile Steve gave him for slipping up.

 

"You're very blunt. Don't beat around the bush too much, and if you find that you nor he don't want to, don't feel inclined to" Steve said helpfully, lifting a few weights off Peter's chest.

 

"So, act normally?" Peter questioned. He wrung his hands, a nervous habit he had developed until Steve took his hands into his bigger ones and rubbed his slightly caloused fingers over his knuckles.

 

"Hon, I love you. And I want the best for you. That's why you need to talk to him and make sure he's okay with it too. Maybe he's wanting to go slower? Go slower. If you love him and he loves you, you're gonna be fine" Steve said and kissed Peter's forehead. 

 

"Thor where's Mission?"

 

"Sleeping on the bed" Thor's muffled voice answered from upstairs.

 

"Mhm, you Pete, are a lovely person and if he doesn't believe and love you he doesn't deserve you. Same goes for Wade. Just because you're my son, doesn't mean I'm gonna always side with you." Steve says into the condo.

 

Deep breaths Pete, he reminds himself.

 

"Okay" Peter finally answers.

 

"Good. Now, I have spaghetti and meatballs that have been steaming a little since you got here. Come and eat"

 

"What about Thor?" Peter says.

 

"Oh Thor? He's fine he's already had 2 pots Pete" Steve grins at him wildly before sharing some of it out for him.

 

He couldn’t stand Steve’s cooking, because he hated how deliciously was, and how he had to thank him after. He’s not the only one too.

 

—-

 

Turns out, Steve’s advice did work and Peter no longer has a virginity to lose.

 

Peter could praise Steve on his knees for helping him, that’s how much Steve helped him. Wade thought Peter didn’t want to have sex yet so he laid off, nervous that if he advanced on Peter too fast, he might leave him.

 

Peter eventually built the balls and guts that it took to tell Wade and he was instructed on how to take Wade apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, their cats name is Mission. If you liked this, congrats to you I guess, but this is just a filler while I finish the actual storyline so....


End file.
